Draco's Mystery Girl
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: Draco meets an enchanting beauxbaton girl before his sixth year at hogwarts. and finds himself falling for her. Based on Taylor Swift's song Enchanted. Please RR. : DracoMalfoy/OC


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter.**

**A song fanfic based on Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted'. What happens when just before Draco's sixth year, the lonely slytherine prince meets a mysterious enchanting Beauxbaton girl.**

The Malfoy Manor glittered with white lights, guests were laughing and everyone was having a good time. Everyone that is except Draco Malfoy. He stood near the refreshment table and stared vacantly across the room. His mother beside him was saying something to an elderly witch who gave him a big smile. Completely nonplussed Draco forced a smile and shifted his eyes away.

'I feel like dying,' He thought, a small voice added, 'you will if you fail to do the Dark Lord's bidding.'

A heavy feeling took over Draco. He took a long breath and looked around. His eyes met the deep blue curious ones of a girl who wore a bored expression.

'I know how she feels.' Thought Draco dryly.

The girl's eyes brightened on meeting his gaze and she smiled at him. She was very pretty with long dark hair.

'She looks familiar,' thought Draco staring back at her. Slowly he made his way to her.

'Hello!' said the girl, 'bored?'

'Like hell.' Replied Draco, 'I'm sorry but have we met before?'

'Might have,' replied the girl shrugging, 'the Malfoys have been a family friend for a long time.'

'I didn't catch your name.' said Draco smiling charmingly.

'That's because I didn't mention it' replied the girl amused.

'Well,' said Draco amused as well, 'now would be a good time to mention it. I'm Draco.'

'I'm Iris.' Said the girl smiling, 'you're from Hogwarts right?'

'Yeah,' muttered Draco frowning, 'You?'

'Beauxbatons.' Replied Iris, 'I considered Hogwarts but ended up in Beauxbatons anyway.'

'Okay.' Mumbled Draco irritated by the chaos in his home.

'I saw a pretty nice fountain outside in the garden.' Said Iris, 'I think it will be quiet.'

'I know it will be.' Smirked Draco, 'It's my house.'

'Then you can lead the way,' said Iris grinning.

…..

Draco and Iris were soon chatting like old friends.

'So if your family knows us for so long,' said Draco as they strolled in the garden,' How come I have never seen you before?'

'Maybe because you never looked.' Replied Iris, 'that's possible right?'

'Unlikely,' replied Draco shaking his head, 'I would have noticed.'

'Then why didn't you?' asked Iris laughing.

'I did now.' Pointed out Draco smoothly.

'Isn't it too late?' asked Iris mischievously.

'Is it?' asked Draco playfully.

'Um-'hesitated Iris grinning, 'nope it's never too late.'

Draco laughed, 'so tell me about your friends.'

'Don't have many,' replied Iris shrugging, 'I keep to myself mostly. Do whatever I want. I find it hard to please people so I stopped trying.'

'But you have to try sometimes.' Said Draco turning serious, 'you don't have a choice.'

'I don't agree.' Said Iris slowly, 'there's always a choice. You just have to make the right one.'

'Iris!' called a voice from behind them.

A woman with dark hair headed towards them.

'yes mum?' asked Iris.

'Com on we're leaving' said the woman.

'Oh,' said Iris, turning to Draco, she gave him a sad smile, 'until we meet again. Draco.'

Draco nodded as he watched Iris walk away. He then walked back to the house feeling the colour rise in his cheeks.

…..

Later that night, all Draco could think of was the enchanting meeting with Iris.

'She's good looking' thought Draco, 'have to have a lot of empty headed admirers like Weasley. But there has to be one guy who is special for her. I cant be that lucky.'

He pulled the covers off himself and started pacing around his room. There was so much on his mind that he needed to spill and he wanted to spill it to Iris only.

'Such a short encounter,' muttered Draco 'wish I had some more time to know her.'

He sighed heavily. Soon it would be time to return to his sixth year at Hogwarts and he wouldn't have time to look back. It was all too dangerous and it was better for Iris to stay away.

'Thank god she does not attend Hogwarts.' Thought Draco, 'I can never see her again. Its too dangerous.'

Draco went back to bed but his mind was on the dark haired beauty.

_This is me praying that,_

_This was the very first page,_

_Not where the story line ends,_

_My thoughts will echo your name,_

_Until I see you again,_

_These are the words I held back,_

_As I was leaving too soon,_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

'Please don't be in love with someone else,' thought Draco his heart heavy, 'Please don't have somebody waiting on you.'

Slowly the slytherine prince drifted off to sleep.

….

'Iris write as much as you can,' Iris's mother was saying as Iris bade goodbye, leaving fo beauxbatons.

Iris wasn't listening but nodded anyway. She couldn't sleep. She hadn't slept properly since meeting Draco Malfoy.

As her parents waved her goodbye, her thoughts were on Draco.

'Please don't be in love with someone else,' thought Iris, 'Please don't have somebody waiting on you.'

…..


End file.
